A vertical forward grip may consist of a device attached to a Picatinny, Weaver or similar mounting rail system of a short barreled rifle, long barreled rifle, shotgun or related type of firearm. The upper portion of the vertical forward grip may be quickly detached or locked into permanent position via locking mechanism. The vertical forward grip includes an internal storage space for multiple types of batteries and miscellaneous item(s). The vertical forward grip can be adjusted on the rail of the firearm platform to assist with the operator(s) necessities. The vertical forward grip is comprised of an ergonomic configuration suited to the purposes of the operator(s) natural grip and control.
Conventional vertical forward grip(s) provide a less desired grip, creating fatigue on the shooter(s), reducing the shooter(s) accuracy. Conventional vertical forward grips do not stabilize the weapon as well, providing moderate comfort and control. Conventional vertical forward grips do not give the desired control and comfort to the shooter, fatiguing the shooter over long extended periods of use.
Presently there is no solution with a conventional vertical forward grip(s) to increase stability, accuracy, control and comfort of the weapon.
Therefore, it is the design of this current invention that provides a new and improved vertical forward grip for mounting on firearms.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the ergonomic finger stabilization cradle.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the thumb-index finger stabilization cradle.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the improved textured grip placement.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the improved integrated quick turn-and-release base grip cap tube, via quick mounting and removal of the grip.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the quick turn-and-release base grip cap tube.
It is another design improvement of this current invention to provide a new and improved vertical forward grip with the implementation of the quick turn-and-release, removal of stored miscellaneous item(s) inside of the base grip device.